


Who Did This

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Oikawa is there for them, Past Abuse, Readers abusive ex attacks them, Severe Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: Requested by anon: "Who did this?" with Oikawa pls? for a fem reader if thats okay. (no pronouns or gendered descriptions were necessary for this)TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE, VIOLENECE AND DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURY
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Who Did This

The phone buzzed to life on the table next to Oikawa’s bed, and he tried to ignore it. He was tired, his knee hurt and he just wanted to sleep. The call went to voicemail, and he settled back down for a second before it rang again. When he woke up enough to take a look at who was calling him, icy guilt rushed through his veins. You wouldn’t call him at 2am unless something was seriously wrong. In his haste to answer, he dropped his phone and pressed the wrong button, declining the call instead. Turning his light on, he scrambled to find it. You hadn’t tried again, and he hoped you weren’t assuming the worst. He placed the call this time, holding his breath as it rang.  
“Tōru?” Your voice was shaky and small, it sounded like you’d been crying.  
“Are you okay?” He was already getting dressed, desperate to head over there no matter what was wrong. He couldn’t leave you alone like this.  
“I don’t…” You let out a heavy sigh, like you didn’t know whether to be honest or not. “No.”  
“I’m on my way to you now, baby.” He said as he pulled his jacket on.  
“I’m not at home.” The concern rushing through him increased. What had happened to you?  
“Sweetheart, it’s 2am. Where are you?” A loud sob racked through you, and he thought he could hear someone speak to you on the other end.  
“I-I’m at the police station, Tōru.” His heart seemed to leave his body. He couldn’t imagine that you were in trouble for something, that you’d in any way committed a crime. That just wasn’t you. Which meant-  
“Are… are you hurt?” He was afraid of the answer.  
“I think you should come here, Tōru.” That meant yes. He ignored the aching in his knee and ran, as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

He didn’t know what he’d been preparing himself for when he was led to you by the police officer. She had informed him that someone from the local hospital was on their way, and that while they received basic first aid training, they were incredibly low on resources and there was little they could do for you. That gave him some indication of your current state but nevertheless, once he stepped through the door the sight of you tore him to pieces. You looked like you’d been crying, but as much as he hated seeing you cry that was the least of his worries. Dried blood covered your fingers, the cut on your hairline- which was better described as a gash- was still glistening, though bleeding slower than when it had first been created, if the amount of blood on your shirt and in your hair were anything to go by. Bruises littered your arms, many of them shaped like fingers, and your left cheek was swollen and purple. With one hand you held a large compress to your side, but whatever wound it was covering had bled through it already. He had a sudden urge to vomit, to scream and to find the bastard that did this to you and put them through hell. Instead, he dropped in front of you, hand reaching up to gently caress your non-bruised cheek.  
 _ **“Who did this?”**_ He had a feeling he already knew the answer.  
“I-it was,” You were struggling to get the words out, whether from your distraught state or the blood loss was unclear, “Katsuhito. He broke into my house… He had a knife, Tōru.” His blood ran cold. Katsuhito was your ex boyfriend, whom you’d split from 5 months before meeting Oikawa. He was, by all accounts, one of the nastiest people one could encounter. You still had scars from the times you’d made him mad, Tōru had seen them. This attack came as no surprise. Katsuhito still viewed you as his property. He’d shown up a few times, spewing threats to both you and Tōru, but reporting these incidents to the police had proved fruitless. And now look where you were. He didn’t have time to be angry right now, not when you were like this. He pulled you into his arms, stroking your hair as gently as he could. For a while, your sobs were the only sound in the room.

* * *

You left the station at around 5am, exhausted and stressed and honestly still terrified. Tōru had insisted you stay with him, at least for the night, but even with him by your side you were wary of any movements in the bushes surrounding you, expecting Katsuhito to jump out at any moment. Tōru squeezed your hand reassuringly, not quite sure what to say. The walk to his was silent. Upon hearing the click of the front door shutting, you broke that silence.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He caught you just before you fell to the ground, shaking with your sobs or with anxiety he couldn’t be sure.  
“You don’t have to be sorry for anything.” He whispered, drawing you close to him. You didn’t know how to answer that, but it didn’t ease the guilt gnawing at your stomach. He knew why you were apologising. Katsuhito had spent over a year conditioning you through fear and you’d yet to quite break free of it, especially while you were this vulnerable. He wanted to shelter you from the world, keep you tucked away so that nothing could harm you ever again, keep the evils of the world at bay. He also wanted to rip Katsuhito to shreds. He would do neither. Instead, he would just hold you close when you needed him to, and give you space when the world got too much. He would cry with you when they finally, _finally_ arrested the bastard, and again when he was sentenced. He would do what you needed, rather than what he thought was best for you. That was the fundamental difference between Tōru and Katsuhito. Tōru actually bothered to take you into account, actually cared about your feelings, and never wanted to be the one to hurt you. You couldn’t love him more if you tried.


End file.
